SkyWars
"Our take on the Skywars gamemode - featuring the Angel of Death. Each player/team spawns on its own island and the aim is to be the last player or team alive. Kill players using a weapon or knock them off. With each kill you will be rewarded with a soul. You can use souls to unlock many kits and perks to improve your game experience" SkyWars is a strategy based game, in which you spawn on an island above the void and you need to try and survive. On the island there are chests in which you can find different items from swords and armor to snowballs and eggs. In the center of the map there are more chests which contain better items than the chests you find on your island. The games are mostly fast and intense, so you will never get bored. Modes Solo In Solo Mode you play ALONE without a teammate, and there is a total of 12 players. If you get caught teaming in this mode you will get punished. You only have access to Solo Perks and Solo Kits. Teams In Team Mode you can play with a friend in a party or just join without one in order to get a random teammate. This mode is meant for people who wish to team up, but cross teaming between multiple teams is NOT allowed. In this mode you are one of 24 players and you only have access to Team Perks and Team Kits. Mega Mega SkyWars is played with 100 players, with players split up into teams of 5. The maps are much larger than Solo and Team mode maps. Mega Mode also has unique kits and perks separate from Solo, Teams and Ranked. Ranked Ranked mode is a 1v1v1v1 Game. It requires 50 kills in total to play. Teaming is not allowed. You cannot join this gamemode if you are in a party. Ranked Mode also has unique kits and perks separate from Solo, Teams, and Mega. Normal and Insane Solo and Teams are split into 2 modes - Normal and Insane. In Normal Mode, the items you find in chests are generally less valuable, while in Insane Mode, items found in chests are a higher tier. Some items are also exclusive to Insane Mode. In Insane Mode VIPs and up can vote to modify the game with the following: * TNT rain - TNT drops in random locations from the sky throughout the game. * Albi the Dragon - An Enderdragon flies around the map, shooting fireballs at players. * Double Health - Every player gets double health (20 hearts instead of 10). * Zombie Apocalypse - Zombies rain down on you and your enemies. * Bomberman - Players will drop TNT on death. If items aren't picked up quickly, then they’re blown up. * None - No insane modifier. In order for the Insane modifiers to take effect, there has to be at least 3 VIP or up votes in Solo, and 5 VIP or up votes in Teams. If there are not enough votes for an Insane modifier, it defaults to none. Maps Solo/Teams * Aegis * Canopy * Chronos * Congo * Crumble * Dragonice * Dwarven * Elven * Entangled * Fossil * Frozen Throne * Haunted * Jinzhou * Long Island * Martian * Mothership * Novus * Overfall * Plateau * Pollen * Railroad * Soul Well and the Shop The Soul Well makes Hypixel Skywars unique from other Skywars servers. If you right- click the soul well you can "roll" souls earned from games. Each roll costs 10 souls. Previously you could buy Double Fortune for 1000 Hypixel Credits to double your chances, but this was removed June 1 2016, instead Double Fortune is now always activated. You have a chance of getting many different items when you roll souls. You can also choose to roll multiple times at once, up to 5 times at once for 50 souls. Items are grouped into three different categories: * Common '- (Green) You have a high chance of rolling a common item. * '''Rare '- (Blue) The chances of rolling a rare item are lower than rolling a common. * '''Legendary - (Orange) There is a very low chance of rolling this item. In order to collect souls to use at the Soul Well, you need to kill players, achieve wins or purchase them from the shop. * 1 kill = 1 soul * 1 win = 0-3 souls (Depending on your level of Xezbeth Luck) TIP: '''If you are having trouble getting kills, you can always purchase Soul Harvesters in the shop to gather 5, 10, or 50 souls at the price of 600 coins, 1000 coins, or 4500 coins, respectively. '''Soul Reaper Upgrades Solo Kits Solo Perks Annoy-o-mite, Arrow Recovery, Blazing Arrows, Bulldozer, Ender Mastery, Fat, Juggernaut, Mining Expertise and Speed Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in the Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 15000 coins * Level 4 - 20000 coins * Level 5 - 25000 coins Knowledge and Resistance Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in the Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 25000 coins Instant Smelting, Marksmanship and Revenge perks are found in the Soul Well and they cannot be upgraded. Team Kits Team Perks Annoy-o-mite, Arrow Recovery, Blazing Arrows, Ender Mastery, Fat, Juggernaut, Mining Expertise, Savior and Speed Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 15000 coins * Level 4 - 20000 coins * Level 5 - 25000 coins Knowledge and Resistance Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 25000 coins Instant Smelting and Marksmanship perks are found in the Soul Well and they cannot be upgraded. Mega Kits Kits for Mega mode can't be found in the Soul Well. You must buy or upgrade them with coins. They cost: * Level 1 - 15000 coins * Level 2''' - 25000 coins * '''Level 3''' - 50000 coins * '''Level 4''' - 100000 coins * '''Level 5''' - 250000 coins '''Mega Perks Mega Perks are much more expensive than Solo/Teams perks. All mega perks costs: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 25000 coins * Level 3 - 75000 coins * Level 4 - 100000 coins * Level 5 - 125000 coins Ranked Kits Kits for Ranked mode can't be found in the Soul Well. You must buy or upgrade them with coins. They cost: * Level 1 - 15000 coins * Level 2''' - 25000 coins * '''Level 3''' - 50000 coins * '''Level 4''' - 100000 coins * '''Level 5''' - 250000 coins '''Ranked Perks Cages Cages can be found in the Soul Well. They are only cosmetic, but they are more or less see-through, so some cages are more advantageous. For example it is probably easier to see what map it is and where your enemies are with a cage like the Glass Cage than with the Tree Cage. Category:Survival Category:Minigames Category:SkyWars Quest Master Strategies There are 3 basic strategies as far as Hypixel Skywars goes, but with many different variants. These are: Rushing Usually rushers use the Ecologist or Rookie Kits so that they can start building a bridge as soon as the game starts, but some loot 1 or more of the chests on their spawn island first. Rushers usually rush to the central island (or islands) because that is where most of the treasure chests are, but certain variants of this strategy work for specific maps, such as circling around secondary islands or, on the Toadstool map, rushing the outer islands. Raiding Raiders often use a kit that starts with good armor/weapon like the Armorsmith, Armorer, or Knight, or sometimes the Ecologist kit to catch opponents off guard right at the start. This strategy works best on maps that have spawn islands that are close to each other, or that are connected by something such as Canopy or Congo. Raiding is going over to one of your neighboring spawn islands and killing anyone on it, collecting their loot, then proceeding to the next one. Camping Camping is the term used for when people stay on their spawn island or somewhere else fairly safe usually until at least 2nd chest refill, counting on the fact that they will get just as good loot from that time, making it fairly even. Trivia * Two maps have been removed from the game. They are: Onion Ring (Team/Solo) and Oasis (Mega). Updates Sources * Kits, perks, cages: https://hypixel.net/threads/skywars-ultimate-guide-shop-guide.340736/ * Kits and perks for SkyWars mega: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-wip-mega-skywars-kits-perks-with-some-tips.370640/ * Some useful text: https://hypixel.net/threads/unofficial-guide-skywars-everything-you-need-to-know.353292/ * Hypixel's SkyWars info: https://hypixel.net/skywars * SkyWars tactics: https://hypixel.net/threads/sky-wars-tactics.340625/ Category:Survival Category:Minigames Category:SkyWars